


Barcellona

by Sheehan_sidhe



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Internal Monologue, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 17:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21019766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheehan_sidhe/pseuds/Sheehan_sidhe
Summary: “Allora, dov’ero? Oh, è vero! Barcellona!”Il Dottore si rigenera dopo aver assorbito il Vortice del Tempo. E se il nuovo lui non amasse più Rose Tyler?





	Barcellona

“_Cos’è successo?”_

“_Non ricordi?”_

“_E’ come se…c’era una canzone.”_

“_Esatto, ho cantato una canzone e i Dalek sono scappati via!”_

“_Ero a casa… No, non c’ero…ero nel TARDIS, e…c’era questa luce. Non riesco a ricordare altro.”_

  


  


Oh, Rose Tyler. Splendida, FANTASTICA Rose Tyler. Hai avuto in te il potere dell’universo e non te lo ricordi.

Rose Tyler. Lo dico. Gusto il suo nome sulla mia lingua. Sarà l’ultima volta che avrà questo gusto sulla mia lingua immagino! Chissà se avrò ancora un lingua!

Avevo intenzione di portarti in così tanti posti! Barcellona! Non Barcellona la città, il pianeta Barcellona! Non c’è niente di interessante nella città di Barcellona. Non per me comunque. Non mi piacciono molto gli spagnoli. Forse dopo adorerò Barcellona! Forse parlerò spagnolo! (Non che ora non parli spagnolo, ma forse sarà la mia lingua preferita!) Forse Barcellona sarà la mia città preferita! Oh, per piacere, non Barcellona! Il pianeta Barcellona invece è fantastico! Davvero fantastico Rose Tyler, ti piacerebbe un sacco! Hanno dei cani senza naso! Ci pensi Rose? Sono senza naso! Pensa quante volte al giorno potresti dire questa barzelletta e farebbe ancora ridere! E sorridi Rose Tyler! Amo il tuo sorriso. Hai il sorriso più bello di tutto l’universo. Vorresti venire con me sul piante Barcellona, dove vivono cani senza naso? Anch’io vorrei tanto portartici, ma non è possibile. Forse ci andrai…e forse io ci andrò! Sempre che mi piaccia ancora il pianeta Barcellona…o che non decida che l’unica città che vale la pena visitare sia la città Barcellona, naturalmente. Oh, sarebbe terribile se mi piacesse solo la città di Barcellona vero? Vorrei che ci andassimo insieme Rose Tyler, sul pianeta Barcellona. Ma non è possibile. Non così.

Oh, non ho senso Rose Tyler? Potrei non avere più senso! Potrei avere due teste! O nessuna! Pensa come sarei senza testa! Nessuna testa…sarebbe strano. E non dire che sarebbe un miglioramento! E nessuna lingua per pronunciare il tuo nome, Rose Tyler.

Sospiro. Abbasso la testa sconfortato. Questo processo è un po’ inaffidabile purtroppo. Non sai mai cosa ti ritrovi. 

Uh, quello ha fatto male. E’ come una scarica di energia a volte. Non sempre, bada bene. Se sei fortunato pizzica solo un po’…ma questa volta no: ha fatto male. Rigenerazione. E’ la nona volta che lo faccio e ancora non me ne sono abituato. E ogni volta è un po’ come morire. Meglio dell’alternativa però, credo.

Mi chiami, Rose. Sei preoccupata, lo vedo. Ma non ti avvicinare. Non è sicuro per te. Fantastica Rose Tyler. Cosa succederà quando mi sarò rigenerato? Oh, sei anche un po’ spaventata, lo vedo. Devo spiegarti cos’è successo, cosa sta succedendo. Devo spiegarti come ho assorbito tutta l’energia del Vortice del Tempo e che nessuno è in grado di farlo. Tranne te, Rose Tyler. Ogni cellula del mio corpo sta morendo, riesco a sentirle, una per una. E fanno male. Oh, fanno così male. Vorrei poterti abbracciare, ma non sarebbe sicuro. Sai, i Signori del Tempo sanno fare questo trucchetto, è più o meno un modo per ingannare la morte. Ma solo più o meno. Perché cambierò. E’ molto importante che tu lo capisca. Sarò ancora io…ma sarò diverso. Lo capisci? Non ti rivedrò mai più, almeno non così. Non con questa vecchia faccia da scemo. Oh, non sarebbe splendido diventare un po’ più giovane? Lo farei, per te, se potessi. Essere un po’ più giovane. Essere scambiato per tuo padre semplicemente non è…accettabile. Non che sia successo spesso, bada. Ma davvero non è accettabile. Pensa se diventassi di nuovo un vecchio! Non andrebbe bene, non andrebbe bene per niente. Perché devi sapere, Rose Tyler, che sei stata fantastica. Devi saperlo, prima che me ne vada. Prima che cambi. Assolutamente fantastica. E sai una cosa? Lo sono stato anch’io!

  


Ah, eccola. La rigenerazione. E il mio corpo che brucia. Che cambia. E poi eccomi. Sono io. Ciao, Rose. 

La guardo, solo per un secondo. Ho paura di guardarla per più di un secondo, e se questo me stesso non la amasse? La amavo durante la mia nona reincarnazione. E se non la amassi? Se la trovassi antipatica? O brutta? Non che si possa trovare brutta Rose Tyler, con quegli splendidi occhi scuri e il suo sorriso. Però ancora non ha sorriso, la mia Rose. Sarà la mia Rose con questo nuovo corpo?

Devo guardarla, guardarla davvero, devo capire se…oh. Nuovi denti. Che strano. Allora, dov’ero? Ah, sì: Rose Tyler. Alzo lo sguardo, la vedo. E capisco che quello che provavo prima non era niente. Era una dolce cotta. Era una sbandata. Io amo Rose Tyler. La porterò a Barcellona (il pianeta, non la città. La Spagna continua a non piacermi. La Francia è interessante immagino…e l’Italia! Oh…l’Italia!) la porterò ovunque lei voglia. Sorrido. Sorriderò molto accanto a Rose, vero? Perché la amo. E la abbraccerò: sento che questo corpo potrebbe stare abbracciato a lei per giorni interi. E’ la prima cosa che questa nuova faccia ha visto, e non avrebbe potuto vedere niente di meglio. E questo corpo è giovane, lo sento. Più giovane dell’altro me stesso. Certo. Per Rose Tyler muori, pensando a Rose ti rigeneri (e a Barcellona, ma quello davvero non ha importanza) e la prima cosa che vedi è Rose. E realizzi che questo corpo si è creato apposta per Rose Tyler. Questo corpo che la ama ancora più di prima.

  


“Allora, dov’ero? Oh, è vero! Barcellona!” 


End file.
